Les péripéties de Kouki
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Kouki se rend chez ses grands parents qui habitent près de Kyoto. Il emprunt seul pour la première fois le métro dans une autre ville qu'il ne connait que très peu. Seulement, les choses vont prendre une tournure qui échappe totalement à Kouki.


Salut tout le monde ! Bon ce n'est pas la suite des fictions qui sont débutés mais j'avais une idée en tête et j'avais envie de l'écrire. C'est surement du n'importe quoi mais on fait parfois de bonnes choses avec du n'importe quoi. Je tiens à signaler qu'il y a des grossièretés. Il n'y a aucun lien avec les deux fictions. Mais sinon, j'espère encore une fois que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

**One-shot**

**Les péripéties de Kouki**

Furihata Kouki, seize ans, garçon aussi courageux qu'un chihuahua se trouvait dans la grande ville qu'était Kyoko. En effet, il allait passer son week end chez ses grands-parents mais bien qu'il avait déjà pris le métro dans sa vie, il n'était jamais partit de seul de Tokyo. C'est pourquoi, le brun était debout se tenant comme il le pouvait afin de ne pas finir piétiner par les nombreuses personnes présentes. A cause des cours, il avait dû partir plus tard et donc il se retrouvait prisonnier dans cette fourmilière humaine.

Il détestait quand il y avait trop de mondes, d'une part, il se sentait encore moins en sécurité et puis, il y avait pas beaucoup d'air. L'air étant parfois accompagné d'une mauvaise odeur.

Alors pour s'occuper, il regardait autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'une chevelure avait attiré son regard. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaitre son propriétaire : Akashi Seijuro. L'information importante monta rapidement au cerveau du brun : le roux vivait à Kyoko. Sa présence n'étant donc pas étonnante. Il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas regarder celui qui lui faisait aussi peur.

Il n'aimait pas quand le capitaine de Rakuzan se trouvait à proximité. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci pouvait réagir s'il le voyait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Furihata n'avait pas obéit quand il lui avait ordonné de partir. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, ses jambes avaient refusé de bouger à cause de la pression qu'il lui avait causé en s'adressant ainsi à lui. C'est pourquoi il était nécessaire même vital que le roux ne le reconnaisse pas.

C'est alors qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de regarder de nouveau dans la direction interdite. Akashi lisait un livre et semblait être très absorbé par sa lecture. Kouki en profita pour l'observer un peu et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le capitaine de la Génération des miracles. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que lisait le roux, mais c'était un gros bouquin : s'agissait-il d'un livre à lire pour le lycée ou simplement un loisir ? Les seuls livres que le brun aimait lire étaient les mangas, il serait assez étonnant qu'ils aient ce genre d'intérêt en commun. En avaient-ils seulement un seul ? Il avait entendu dire qu'Akashi était un garçon sérieux dans les études, qu'il avait d'excellentes notes, qu'il était incroyablement cultivé et puis, il avait un certain succès avec les filles. Lui avait des notes très moyenne, il s'en sortait comme il pouvait en travaillant. Niveau culture, il n'était certainement pas le plus inculte mais il était certain qu'une discussion avec le roux sur la politique, la philosophie ou un autre domaine que Kouki ne parvenait pas à saisir, serait impossible à tenir plus de deux minutes. Quant aux filles, il était amoureux d'une fille mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Et puis il n'était pas très attirant : les filles ne raffolant pas de son physique ou même de son caractère. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Akashi. Ils étaient deux opposés.

Seijuro releva les yeux sentant que quelqu'un l'observait depuis un moment et il trouva le responsable. Un jeune homme de son âge, brun, à peu près sa taille mais assez frêle. Il le regarda plus attentivement. Ce garçon lui disait quelque chose, il était certains de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lorsque le regard de Kouki prit la fuite face à celui de Seijuro, ce dernier réussit à mettre un nom sur ce visage : Furihata Kouki. Ce garçon qui avait osé le défier bien qu'il se doutait que c'était contre sa volonté. Il était bien trop froussard pour oser une telle chose. Il sourit en voyant cette réaction. Il aimait être craint et donc respecté de ses ennemis. Il jubilait à chaque fois qu'un de ses adversaires se retrouver à ses genoux. Il était même parvenu à contrôler la plus puissante des équipes de basket collégienne de tout le Japon, celle que l'on appelait la Génération des Miracles. Elle était composée de joueurs tous talentueux sans exception mais chacun était armé d'un égo surdimensionné et bien entendu, nul ne pouvait les contraindre tellement celui-ci était démesuré. En revanche, lui y était parvenu. Il savourait chaque victoire qu'il parvenait à obtenir bien qu'il trouvait ça normal.

Il était persuadé que concernant Furihata, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à se faire. Il était déjà une personne incroyable soumise. Malgré tout, il suscité son intérêt. Après leur première rencontre, Seijuro avait absolument voulu savoir qui était ce Furihata qui désobéit de la sorte à son ordre de déguerpir. Il savait déjà qui était ce bourrin de Kagami mais le nom de ce garçon n'avait jamais effleuré ses oreilles jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait finalement appris qu'en effet, Kouki était un grand froussard, qu'il n'avait pas de talent à proprement parler, mais on lui avait précisé qu'il était néanmoins une personne honnête, d'une grande gentillesse et que malgré son côté peureux, il parvenait à être justement quelqu'un de courageux. Cette personnalité intriguait beaucoup Akashi.

De son côté, Furihata ne parvenait pas à faire cesser le tremblement de ses jambes. Il avait remarqué que le capitaine tant redouté n'arrêtait à de le fixer. Il était en train de concocter un plan machiavélique pour lui faire payer pour la dernière fois. Il ne devait surtout pas se retourner et dès que les portes s'ouvriront, il courra le plus loin possible et tellement vite que l'ennemi ne pourra jamais le rattraper. « Fuite » était le seul mot raisonnant dans la tête du brun.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit mais aussi pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas un ninja non plus. Mais alors qu'il se décontractait, il sentit une main caressait doucement l'une de ses fesses. Qui était le gros porc qui osait faire une telle chose ? Lui qui croyait que ça arriver qu'aux filles ou dans les mangas. Cela lui faisait rappeler qu'il avait vu dans un manga une fille mettre une bonne raclée à un pervers qui lui avait aussi touché les fesses. Voilà, il lui donnerait une bonne correction et comme ça, il ne recommencera plus. Et peut-être qu'Akashi y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à lui. Oui, c'est ça ! Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il se retourna vivement en essayant de produire un regard des plus noirs. Mais à son grand étonnement, il ne vit personne ayant un comportement suspect. Où était-il passé ? Avait-il rêvé ? Il regarda de nouveau à travers les portes en espérant que tout cela soit le fruit de son imagination. Il n'aimait pas prendre les transports en commun. Il avait lu, entendu trop de choses horribles concernant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des transports en question. Il avait simplement peur qu'il lui arrive une de ces choses similaires. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié Akashi, il tenta alors un regard vers le capitaine. Celui-ci était retourné à sa lecture. Apparemment sa personne n'avait pas du intéresser plus que ça le roux. Soit il ne l'a pas reconnu soit ça fait partie de son plan démoniaque. Il le voyait tourner la page de son bouquin avec une grâce sans nom. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des mains du garçon. Mais alors qu'il avait dirigé son regard vers le visage, Kouki remarqua avec horreur que des yeux rouge et or l'observaient tandis qu'un sourire amusé se trouvait sur le visage du basketteur titulaire.

C'est alors qu'il sentit de nouveau quelqu'un lui touchait les fesses. Il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua un groupe de lycéens qui rigolaient en le regardant. Il manquait plus que ça : on se foutait de lui en plus. Ils avaient surement bien dû voir le pervers ou alors, ils étaient les coupables, ce qui devait être possible vu la mentalité qu'ils devaient avoir. Afin de faire cesser les plaisanteries, il leur envoya un regard noir mais il eut pour seule réponse un éclat de rire général. Ceci eut l'effet de faire cesser le regard colérique de Kouki qui se fit plus honteux. Parmi le groupe, il y avait une fille et elle s'approcha du brun qui stressait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et qui la rapprochée de lui.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour nous regarder de travers, petite merde ? Baisse le regard ou je t'en mets une. »

Malgré la peur qu'il avait, Furihata ne céda pas à la menace de cette fille et la seconde qui suivit, il reçut une forte claque. Le petit brun mit sa main sur sa joue endolorie et rouge. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à le bousculer en le traitant de mocheté. Les garçons rigolaient et essayaient faussement d'arrêter leur amie. Celle-ci affligea un coup de poing dans le vendre de Kouki qui se tordit de douleur. Beaucoup de monde était témoin de la scène qui se déroulait mais personne ne s'interposait entre le jeune homme et cette fille. Par désintérêt ? Par peur ? Il y avait surement des deux. Furihata se demandait vraiment pourquoi personne ne l'aider. Sa position n'était-elle pas suffisamment mauvaise pour que quelqu'un réagisse. Le monde était-il remplit que de lâches et d'imbéciles ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui affliger une autre correction, son bras fut stoppé dans les airs par le maintien d'une main étrangère.

« Tu crois que c'est une façon de se comporter ? »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kouki, enfin une personne s'était interposée entre lui et cette furie. Il releva la tête pour voir son sauveur. Il reconnut automatique Akashi. La fille regarda le capitaine avec dédain :

« Occupes-toi de tes affaires, on ne t'a pas sonné »

Akashi resserra son emprise sur le bras de la dégénérée qui grimaça.

« Un conseil : apprend le respect avant de donner des ordres à quelqu'un. Tu n'es rien à part un être nuisible à la société. Je pense que la justice sera d'accord avec moi. J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien économisé, toi et tes amis.

\- Tu vas porter plainte ?

Moi non mais lui oui. Je ne suis qu'un témoin. D'autant plus, que je vous ai vu sortir de votre lycée, il sera facile à la police de retrouver vos noms. Alors éviter de vous mettre dans une situation plus délicate ».

Kouki remarqua que les personnes alentours regardaient ce qui se passait. Cela le fit foncé les sourcils. Il n'y a même pas quelque seconde, il se faisait battre et ils lui avaient carrément tourné le dos et maintenant qu'Akashi était intervenu, ils semblaient s'en intéresser. Finalement, la jeune fille décida de ne pas aller plus loin mais lança tout de même un regard mauvais en direction de Furihata. Celui-ci était enfin soulager que cette histoire prenne enfin fin.

« Merci Akashi-kun, pour avoir pris ma défense. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. »

Le roux se retourna vers le brun après avoir vérifié que tout danger était écarté.

« Je t'en prie. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, qui l'aurait fait ? Surement pas toutes ces personnes qui ont préférés agir lâchement plutôt que d'aider un garçon en difficulté. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient plus fort et nombreux que ces voyous. »

Akashi avait prononcé ces mots bien forts afin que les personnes autour d'eux les entendent. Il était vraiment déçu par la lâcheté des gens tout comme la bêtise des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Voilà qu'il était en colère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé assister à une telle chose. Il y a des lancers de ciseaux qui se perdent vraiment.

« Où est-ce que tu te rends ?

\- Oh, chez mes grands-parents.

\- Et où est-ce que ça se trouve « chez tes grands-parents » ? sourit Seijuro

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas en ville. Ils habitent à la campagne. Mon grand-père doit venir me chercher quand je l'appellerais. Je dois me rapprocher de la station la plus proche. C'est celle-ci, montra Kouki sur une carte qui était présenté sur le mur.

\- Je vois, mais je dois m'arrêter avant. Et je t'avoue qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu ne sois pas seul après ce qui s'est passé. »

Soudain, Seijuro approcha sa main de la lèvre de Kouki, et essuya délicatement le sang qui se montrait. Cela fit rougir le brun, il n'était pas habitué à une telle attention.

« Et en plus, tu saignes. Viens chez moi, je vais te soigner »

Les rougeurs de Kouki partirent avec cette demande. Venir chez lui … il voulait qu'il vienne chez lui. Bien qu'il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant, il ne le connaissait pas encore. Et à vrai dire, il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention lui aussi de lui faire du mal et puis, si cela se trouve, ça faisait partit de son plan. Akashi était totalement imprévisible et lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Mais en revanche, il se demandait si cette demande était réellement comme telle ou si en réalité, c'était un ordre. Nul ne conteste un ordre d'Akashi Seijuro. Et il n'allait pas être le premier à tenter l'expérience croyez-le. Il avait assez vécu des choses éprouvantes pour aujourd'hui.

Finalement il avait accepté d'aller chez le roux.

* * *

Il s'était toujours imaginé Akashi vivant dans un château ou dans une grande villa. Un grand jardin avec une grande piscine, un terrain de basket et une écurie présentant les plus magnifiques chevaux. Mais en réalité, il vivait dans un appartement. Un appartement très spacieux, magnifique et puis il était à étage. En effet, les Akashi vivaient dans le quartier le plus beau de Kyoko : celui que seuls les riches pouvaient se payer. Mais la pièce qui plut le plus à Kouki fut certainement la chambre de Seijuro : elle était elle aussi plutôt grande, avec plusieurs placards, des étagères et un grand lit. Une chambre de style moderne et rangée impeccablement. Chaque chose était soigneusement placée démontrant le côté maniaque du roux ou de la femme de ménage. Il y avait même une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre mais aucun manga en vue.

Soudain, il remarqua plusieurs photos encadrées : il y avait une où il était tout petit et un chier était à côté de lui. Sur une autre, il était avec une femme, surement sa mère. Et enfin, une photo de ses coéquipier et lui-même à Teiko. Mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : les yeux d'Akashi étaient différents sur les photos. Normalement, il avait les yeux rouge et jaune seulement, sur les photos, ses yeux étaient rouges. Seulement rouge. Rien qu'avec cette différence, il avait l'impression qu'une autre personne avait le corps du roux.

« Je t'attends, Furihata-kun !

\- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir. »

Kouki alla rejoindre le maitre de lieu sur son lit. Il lui désinfecta dans un premier temps la lèvre.

« Akashi-kun ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi sur les photos, tu as les yeux rouges alors qu'ils sont vairons ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourtant, cette question avait dû lui être posée au moins une fois . A moins que personne ne sache pour l'ancienne couleur de l'œil droit.

« Un accident » répondit simplement le rouquin.

Kouki avait l'étrange impression qu'on venait de lui mentir. Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Lorsqu'il poussa un peu plus loin la réflexion, il ne voyait pas non plus ce qui aurait pu causer ce changement de couleur à part un accident. Quant à Seijuro, il regardait son invité sans trop le montrer. Il lui avait mentit, son œil n'avait pas changé en raison d'un accident mais plutôt d'un évènement. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Seulement, il avait été étonné que ce petit peureux ose lui poser une question si personnelle alors qu'il avait peur de lui. Il commençait à réunir plusieurs informations sur Furihata rien qu'en l'observant. Pour Akashi, ce garçon n'était pas si banal que ça mais il ne pouvait être comparé à lui ou un des membres de la Génération des miracles. En fait, il en était tout simplement radicalement opposé. Ses anciens coéquipiers étaient connus pour être aussi doué que confiant et suffisant. Kouki était une personne plutôt craintive et soumise. Elle ne s'opposerait pas volontairement à eux. Les seules perspectives que le brun s'autorisait c'était l'obéissance ou la fuite. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du capitaine : si les deux perspectives venaient à ne pas être possibles, que ferait Kouki ? Il devrait trouver un moyen de le savoir et tout de suite. Il finissait de soigner les blessures superficielles de son invité qui le remercia.

« Dis-moi, Furihata-kun, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire dans le métro ?

Je ne me suis pas laisser faire. C'était une fille, je trouvais ça déplacé de la frapper. »

Vérité ou mensonge ? Le rouquin pensa qu'il s'agissait des deux : le plus petit avait une certaine valeur qui était de ne pas frapper une femme quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer ça comme honorable ou stupide. Après tout, si une femme attaque un homme, celui-ci est bien en droit de se défendre. Akashi trouvait lamentable qu'on ne se concentre que sur la maltraitance des femmes par les Hommes alors que l'inverse se produit aussi. Quand on condamne quelque chose, on le fait entièrement et non pas à moitié. Car après tout, l'interdiction de battre une personne vaut pour tout le monde. Mais ceci était souvent un débat qu'Akashi ne voulait pas débuter, car les personnes n'avaient pas un semblant de lucidité et d'objectivité. Ce qui s'était passé dans le métro était un exemple parfait pour démontrer ce phénomène. Mais sinon, il soupçonnait surtout la peur de Kouki de lui avoir coupé les moyens.

Mais la question était la suivante : aurait-il fini par se défendre s'il n'était intervenu ? Ou s'il n'y avait eu personne pour le protéger ?

Voyant l'heure, Kouki indiqua à l'autre garçon qu'il devait partir. Néanmoins, il sentit une main l'empêcher de se lever.

« Reste encore un peu. Ce n'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça alors que j'ai eu la gentillesse de t'aider.

\- A-ah ?

\- Oui, sache que je ne fais rien par générosité.

\- …

\- J'aime être récompensé quand je suis … gentil.

\- Mais … je n'ai rien sur moi pour te dédommager Akashi-kun.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas de l'argent que je désire. Mais toi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Akashi renversa Furihata sur son lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le brun avait peur. Il n'était pas dans une position dominante et il ne pouvait fuir comme à son habitude et suivant ce que le roux avait en tête, il n'allait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire. Mais s'il faisait quoique ce soit, cela n'allait-il pas mettre Akashi en colère et celui-ci allait surement lui faire regretter sa rébellion. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, demanda en vain à celui qui le maintenait de le laisser partir.

« Tais-toi et cesse de bouger, tu m'énerves. »

La voix de Seijuro claqua comme un fouet et la réaction du captif ne se fit pas attendre. Il cessa le moindre mouvement. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'Akashi se pencha en susurrant :

« C'est bien, bon garçon »

Et captura les lèvres du soumis. Celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi l'autre faisait-il une chose pareille ? Est-ce sa « punition » pour l'avoir désobéis lors de leur première rencontre ? Kouki était un garçon assez fleur bleue : il n'avait jamais embrassé une autre fille et il ne le voulait pas si ce n'était pas celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Or, son premier baiser venait d'être volé par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas et dont il avait une bonne trouille à la base. Comme il s'était fait agresser dans le métro et qu'Akashi l'avait sauvé, il lui en avait été reconnaissant et donc avait plus confiance envers le roux qu'avant. Mais il n'avait pas prévue qu'une telle chose allait se passer. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru Akashi puisse être homosexuel. Il avait aussi eu des doutes envers Kise, qui était vraiment à fond avec Kuroko. Tous les membres de la Génération des miracles étaient-ils homosexuels ou s'agissait-il seulement d'une préférence envers les membres même ? Akashi s'éloigna des lèvres de sa proie pour admirer le visage rouge de celle-ci.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Furihata.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux garçons.

\- Je ne me considère pas homosexuel, si c'est ce qui tu tiens à savoir.

\- Mais alors …

\- Je ne suis pas hétéro non plus. Si on prend au pied de la lettre la définition de l'amour, il n'est écrit nul par que ça doit obligatoirement se faire entre deux personnes de sexes opposés.

\- Mais alors, tu es a-am-amoureux de moi ?

\- Non, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui tombe amoureuse après quelques mots doux. »

Furihata regardait le rouquin dont le sourire ne s'était pas éteint. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre véritablement son raisonnement mais il avait compris une chose essentielle mais douloureuse : il ne l'aimait pas et donc, il se jouait seulement de lui. Il avait toujours été gentil avec les autres, il était toujours venu en aide à ce qui réclamer son aide sans jamais rien demander en retour à part la gentillesse et l'entraide. Il finissait par se demander si Kuroko n'était pas le seul à être normal et gentil ou alors est-ce qu'Akashi était seulement le pire de tous ? Il se croyait surement supérieur à tout le monde en appartenant à une grande famille illustre du Japon, en étant l'un des jeunes basketteurs les plus forts du Japon et puis, il avait une grande popularité chez la gente féminine. Cela mettait Kouki en colère car même s'il n'était pas tout ce qu'Akashi était, ils demeuraient chacun un être humain et ils seraient à égalité devant une arme à feu par exemple. Il en avait marre des personnes comme ça.

C'est alors qu'Akashi captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il semblait vraiment prendre plaisir de la situation : un véritable sadique. Comment Kuroko pouvait-il le respecter ? La réponse était évidente. C'était la peur et l'instinct de survie qui obligeait les membres de la Génération des miracles à obéir sans broncher et à le respecter. Quelle pourriture ! Kouki le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Le baiser se faisait plus prononcer et Seijuro dominait totalement Kouki. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à sa lèvre : Kouki l'avait mordu. Ce petit être chétif, sans défense et incroyablement peureux venait à l'instant même de le mordre. Voilà qui s'avérer intéressant. Bien qu'ils reflétaient la peur, les yeux de Kouki montrait une colère et une détermination que le roux n'aurait jamais soupçonnait chez le garçon. Sans crier gare, le brun poussa violement le capitaine qui se retrouva par terre.

« Ne me touche plus, espèce de salaud ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, tu as bien compris ? »

Les yeux de Kouki cherchèrent aussitôt tout objet susceptible de pouvoir blesser. Il était conscient qu'Akashi avait surement pas apprécié d'être traité ainsi et qu'une personne ose se révolter contre lui. Il n'était pas très fort, pas très rapide et encore moins très intelligent mais il ne se laisserait pas faire une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'il entendit rire. Ce rire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne savait pas comment le qualifier : Sadique ? Nerveux ?

« Eh bien, voilà un réaction bien inattendue. Je dirais même que ça dépasse mes espérances. Me mordre, puis me pousser de la sorte avant de me traiter de salaud : voilà un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

\- Hé ?

\- En réalité, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Je voulais simplement voir ce qui se passerait si tu ne pouvais plus t'enfuir et que tu ne pouvais laisser faire les évènements qui se déroulaient. En fait, tu es trop gentil jusqu'à une certaine limite. C'est mieux que rien.

\- Mais, tu as fait ça seulement pour savoir ça ?

\- Oui car c'était le seul moyen de réellement le savoir. Et d'ailleurs, sache que je ne violerais jamais personne. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne dégoutante sans aucune estime»

Akashi se leva pour se mettre face à Furihata qui se méfiait grandement.

« Maintenant, tu vas ne plus te laisser faire, n'est-ce pas Kouki ?

\- Tu es fou, répondit Kouki complètement blasé.

\- Un peu de folie ne fait pas mal » plaisanta Akashi.

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. C'était un message du grand-père Furihata qui demandait à son petit-fils ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh trois fois rien : j'ai joué les cobayes pour la curiosité d'Akashi-kun. Rien de plus. » Répondit dans le vide Kouki sous le regard amusé du « fou ».

* * *

Bon c'est une fin très rapide mais je considérais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire tout un foin quoi. Kouki s'est fait avoir, un point c'est tout. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage non ? Bref, que pensez-vous de cet OS ? A la demande d'une lectrice, je vais peut-être faire un OS Akafuri sur la première fois entre les deux cocos en lien avec ma fiction. A Bientôt !


End file.
